my fate, in the end
by ammune321
Summary: This is basically a Harry/Ron marriage Fic. It will contain Mpreg but not a lot of swear words. This is my first fic so chapter 1 was just to get used to stuff and it also doesn't say anything about the marriage law in the first chapter but it will be introduced in chap 2. It has very little Ginny/Harry in chap 1. Rated T to be verrry safe. Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story

Chap 1: Explaination

Normal P.O.V.

"Harry, wait up" Ginny cried despretely as she tried to catch up to Harry. Harry was tired of Ginny now and he just wanted to get away from her. Sure she looked like she was the ideal kind of girlfriend to harry before war, she was what all guys could ask for; kind, supportive, funny, beautiful, and not selfish but now he could finally see her true color.

**Flashback:**

_Harry was walking through the hallways to get to the school library. Finally he could have a normal date with Ginny and not be worried about being attacked by deatheaters or Voldy Boldy ( I love calling him this! ) himself. After finally reaching the herbology area where he knew Ginny would be since she had a test on herbology tomorrow ( I don't know if she took herbology), he saw ginny tangled up in some-guy-who-he-could-care-less-about's arms. Harry didn't even give a second glance before he stomped away from the scene and ran into the vast hallways and after untangling herself of the man Ginny did followed him screaming despretely._

**End Flashback**

Tired of running, Harry slowly turned around for an explanation on why Ginny had done this to him? What was he lacking? And most of all, Why couldn't fate just ignore him and go to others to torment, hadn't they had enough messing with his life?

Yes, he decided he needed an explanation.

**Author note:** Hi guys, sorry if this was an inconvience to you and please tell me if i should still continue with this story and don't worry harry is going to be tormented with the marriage law and I want your suggestions on if I should torment harry or his future spouse. This was just a way to get use to but promise the coming stories will be longer. AND THANKS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **I have finally finished Chapter 2, YAY! and thank you **silversongs** for reviewing.

**Warning: **Ginny has anger issues.

**Chap 2: The new break-up and law**

**P.O.V. Harry**

Facing Ginny, I was sure I would burst into flames any minute now. I couldn't believe that she still had the guts to face me after her betrayal, after dropping all my hopes of a normal life and relationship with her at least but no she had to kill all my hopes. But I should have expected this, I mean when has my live ever gone how I want it go?

"Why did you this to me Ginny, I thought you loved me as much as I loved you, then WHY?" I screamed at a red-faced, sobbing Ginny. "I did this because of that same reason, Harry, I know you don't really love me. I was just a kind of support you needed to survive through the war, and I equally didn't love you back, you were just a way for me to finally find a spotlight out of my brothers shadow."

"But..but..bt" I couldn't make a comeback at that comment because a small part of me knew it was true.

After finally processing the truth I fially shouted " Than why didn't you break up with me and now that I think about it, why don't we break up right." But it didn't seem like Ginny liked that idea. " Oh, no you don't, Harry James Potter, I am not letting you go. Do you know how much I've done to make us the perfect coupleand anyways it was just a kiss, you don't expect me to never release my sexual desire do you? Well if you do than it isn't happening because I want attention but I have a sex life to you know." Harry had enough now, how could she put cheating on him in such a simple tone. "Well Ginny, it seems like our relationship was just meaningless, from now on we're classmates, not even friends, just classmates. And before Ginny had a chance to reply, I quikly and agrily started to head to my dorm room. Now all I had to do was cast a silencing charm and cry the whole night since we did have a very long-term relationship and plan how to tell Ron and Hermione about this.

**The next day at breakfast**

**Harry's P.O.V.**

It's now or never, I will have to tell Ron and Hermione about mine and Ginny's breakup. I wasn't worried about 'mione cause I know she'll understand but Ron is a different case, I mean it was his sister I broke up with and I know that all the Weasleys wanted me to marry Ginny and become part of the family.

I look around to see if I can find my friends and I finally see a red-head boy and a girl with really bushy hair. I catch up to them but before I could say anything, Professer Dumbledore interrupts me with his big loud voice annoucing **"Dear students of Hogwort, today the ministry has done a cruel deed that will affect the sixth, seventh, and eight year students, the information will arive shortly. I hope you will see the light in this situation." **I sit down quikly as I see Hagrid coming towards me with a letter. She puts down the letter like the other owls and flies away. I open the letter slowly and read its content,the first part shocks me as I read it:

_The Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_ We have tested the wizard population and have confirmed that the wizard population is on the edge of dying, so we have passed a Marriage law. Below is your spouse's name, we assure you we have picked the most compatible spouse for you ad you have three weeks to marry and one year to turn pegrant. If you have a same sex spouse than you may use a fertility potion._

I read more of it and find:

_Your Spouse: __**Ron Weasley**_

_Thank you_

_By: Marriane reswell_

_Incharge for: Relation and social health of the wizard world_

I litterly fall out of my seat after looking at the name.

**Author Notes:** I know lots of people who are supposed to be dead are alive and please review. THANKS! I have a new pairing coming up next chapter and this one is almost as big as Harry/Ron. The future chapters will be longer than this and I already have the next chapter planned. I also added eight year because I don't really know if there was one.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't go back!

This is important! Sorry that I haven't been present for so long but thats going to change. Hopefully by tomorrow I will have the third story up by tomorrow so just wait one more day. You guys are all awesome! And just so u know i'm doing another fic on draco/harry and i am taking request for another one so just pm me. Thanks!


End file.
